Boinking Samui
by The Lemon Author
Summary: Naruto and his clone get it on with Samui!
Scene: Naruto and Samui are dating. Naruto has a clone hidden in his closet to surprise Samui. They are about to have sex.

 **Action!**

Naruto looked mesmerized as Samui unveiled herself, slowly puling her clothes over her head. Her full breast were hidden by her bra and her arms slowly went for the strap that kept most of her ample bosom from view. With a snap, her encasing let go, and Samui threw the bra in her boyfriend's direction, who eagerly caught it with his teeth.

Samui lay down enthusiastically, eager to let Naruto work his magic. The blond moved over to her and began to kiss her curvaceous form. He slid his scorching tongue down her hot body, loving the reaction he received. His tongue graced her hard nipples before he tasted her taut stomach on its way down to her core. He could smell her arousal oozing through her panties. Naruto appeared between the beautiful woman's legs, captured the damp material between his gritting teeth, and pulled her fabric down her long enticing legs. Samui lifted her legs just enough so that Naruto was able to get them off, and he was in awe when he saw the neatly shaven slit glisten due the beauty's excitement.

The Naruto clone watched from behind the closet, his self-control faltering. He wondered if he should just join in. Samui seemed to be more than horny enough, at least. ''I can't hold it anymore,'' he whispered to himself before he jumped out of the closet.

The other two in the room were too busy to notice him until he jumped on top of Samui's body, landing just slightly under her exposed breasts. "A.. another Naruto!?'' she screamed in surprise at the sudden appearance of a second Naruto. Quickly putting two and two together, she screamed, ''What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?''

The clone didn't wait until the original could answer and grabbed the woman's full breasts, fondling them in his hands. He placed his stiff dick on the valley between Samui's breasts. She tried to resist the clone at first, but Naruto was making her body steam with heat, and she slowly placed her hands against her breasts, snuggling the clone's manhood between them.

Meanwhile, the original Naruto used his fingers to hold the woman's folds apart so he could push his tongue inside. Her hands clasped her bosom harder as she tried to restrain herself from arching up against his face. Having a dick between her bosom and a tongue inside her fiery entrance made her realize that she wouldn't be able to last long.

The clone smirked as he trusted his hips forwards and backwards between Samui's huge jugs. His big dick was almost completely hidden from view as Samui kept her tits tightly clasped together. Samui watched in awe as the clone's dick kept appearing from between her breasts, his tip's eye pouring with pre-cum; and she stuck out her tongue to graze the pink tip each time it showed itself, coiling it around his member.

''I…I'm!'' Samui screamed when Naruto pressed his tongue back inside her, she let go and gave in to her orgasm. Her full shaped thighs tightened around her boyfriend's head from the pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Naruto still licked furiously despite the headlock, sliding his hands under her perfectly round butt to support her when she arched her back and pushed against him.

Samui screamed loudly as she came, the feeling made her forget all about the clone that was swinging his manhood between her chest, and she loosened the grip on her bosom. The clone, true to the original Naruto, didn't like being ignored, so he stood over the beautiful blonde's face, bended his knees, and rammed his cock through the woman's open mouth right to the back of her throat. ''Hmmph!'' Samui kept screaming during her entire climax, but everything came out as nonsense, the shadow clone's rigid dick blocking all sounds.

The clone panted as he humped his hips rapidly between Samui's luscious lips, his seeds were already traveling through his urethra, and he rocked his hips a few more time before he came as well, scattering his thick fluids down the heiress's throat. He slid out to see his musky tip covered in saliva and sperm.

Samui jumped up and almost choked as the thick load got stuck in her throat. She fell down on her legs and began to cough everything out, creating a white puddle on the room's flooring. ''Fuck, Naruto!'' she spat, her anger clearly noticeable. ''Why did you create a fucking clone of yourself?!" She gave the clone a hard smack to the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto laughed sheepishly, all-too-familiar with his girlfriend's anger.

"Hmph!" Samui crossed her arms, supporting her big tits, and puffed her cheeks. ''You're lucky you're such a good eater."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. ''Hehe, anytime.''

Despite her anger, Samui had to admit that the encounter had been hot. Much better than she would have expected. Samui looked at the bulge in Naruto's pants, the desire to have her boyfriend inside of her growing.

''Naruto, lie down.'' she ordered, and the jinchūriki hastily reclined himself, removing his underwear in the process, revealing his lengthy stiff dick. Samui's naked form moved over towards him, her pussy getting soaked just from seeing his rock-hard member.

She straddled herself on top of him, and she spread her hairless pussy with two fingers, showing her pinks insides. She grabbed his shaft, and slowly lowered herself onto him. She was wet and hot, and Naruto almost came right there when he felt her protruding ass against his thighs, his rigid manhood resting fully inside her. Samui had to grit her teeth when she took Naruto in completely. No matter how many times they had sex, she always marveled at his incredible length and girth. Samui quickly got used to the size of the large rod and pushed herself up, before letting herself move back down. She pumped up and down Naruto's cock, her tits bouncing freely and enticingly all the while. Naruto reached up and anxiously grabbed her breasts as she wiggled her hips in a circular pattern while Samui grinded his member against her inner walls as if he was a bucking bull.

Samui placed one of her delicate hands on the bed to hold her steady while the other went for her clit. It only took a few moments of rubbing her sensitive spot before the pleasurable sensations began to run through her body. This, coupled with Naruto inside of her and his hands on her bosom as she bounced on him, pushed her closer towards orgasm.

Meanwhile, Naruto's clone had returned to the world of consciousness and watched Samui from behind as she mounted his original self, appreciating the woman's desirable ass bobbing up and down. His member quickly hardened again, and he couldn't wait any longer. After leaping towards her with the pace of the original, the clone pushed Samui flat on Naruto's body, and he rubbed his cock against the woman's unused backdoor, smearing his cum over her tight anus. ''H- hey!'' Samui had completely forgotten about the third member of their trio.

The shadow clone couldn't wait any longer. He widened the distressed Samui's butt cheeks, giving him a good look of how the other Naruto's dick kept surging through her, and he positioned his member against her tighter hole. ''Here I come, Samui!"

''No! W-Wait!'' she pleaded, but he couldn't even listen anymore. He pressed his musky tip against the blonde's crack, slowly spreading it wide, and started to probe himself further and further inside the tight hole. ''Aaaah!'' Samui kept crying out in pain as the clone moved inside her rectum, deflowering her virgin ass.

Naruto was going deaf as his girlfriend screamed close to his ears, her face inches above his. The clone's actions had made the woman's neatly shaved slit confine his dick as the core narrowed around his member, making it feel incredible tight. He grabbed the suffering woman by her scrumptious waist and started to surge his rigid member into her in response to his pleasure, her tasty looking pussy accepting his dick time and time again as he swung his member so far in that his balls clashed against Samui's taint.

Seeing his original pound Samui's pussy like that really got the clone in the right mood, and he started moving inside her other hole. He hungrily grabbed her hips and clawed his nails into her, allowing him to move even faster and harder. The two Narutos, without noticing, were both thrusting in the same oscillating rhythm as they moved inside the kunoichi.

Samui tried to order them to stop, but the pain was too much for her to speak. She felt like she was getting ripped apart and tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes. However, the incredible amount of pain was slowly transforming into unimaginable pleasure as she slowly got comfortable with having two staffs in her interiors. ''Oh fuck!'' she moaned out in satisfaction as she started to shake her own hips. She was now feeling so hot that she was pouring from her snatch, making it roll over Naruto's shaft.

Naruto grinned, rose his upper body up, and led Samui's arms to wrap themselves around his neck; making her hard pink nipples brush against his chest as they jiggled along with the movements of the two. Samui moaned as her hard sensitive nipples grazed against the man's skin.

''Yes! Fuck me harder!''

Samui's body started to tremble from the sensation, and she could feel her muscles spasm. Her body grew hotter and hotter as her heart rate reached its peak. ''Here I cum!'' Samui's entire body exploded, and she fell over as her entire body seemed to give out, her supple tits swelling as they landed on Naruto's chest.

Both Naruto and his clone gasped in disbelieve as both of Samui's holes grew so dense that their dicks were getting squeezed from the inside of the blonde's two entrances. Both Narutos submitted to the narrowing. ''I'm cumming!'' they groaned out in union to the trembling kunoichi. Samui started to open her mouth to protest that the two were planning to cum inside of her, but the cries resulting from her own orgasm occupied her mouth, and she felt helpless as she felt them spray their large amount inside her openings. Both kept their throbbing dicks inside until the blonde was done discharging her own nectar through her convulsing womanhood.

However, once she was done, they both withdrew their members simultaneously, and they grinned with delight when they saw their seeds gushing out of Samui's two corridors, quickly making them hard again.

Samui couldn't believe that the two could be so irresponsible. ''You two came…inside,'' she said in disbelief.

Naruto started to move towards the mature woman, and he picked her up once he arrived, holding her in the air. Samui started to feel the consequences of having two men penetrate her once she noticed that her legs were almost completely numb, and she felt helpless when Naruto wrapped her arms around his neck to support her, spread her legs, and entered her again.

''Hey!'' the clone angrily screamed. ''Don't be so selfish!'' He moved over to the other two and quickly shoved himself inside Samui's scrumptious ass again, easily pushing through her rectum thanks to his earlier eruption.

"Please wait for a bit," she managed to plead as she felt herself getting filled with the two stiff rods again. Relief overwhelmed her when she felt the duo receding from her passages, only for them to thrust themselves right back in. ''Ow!'' she cried out as she was bounced up and down, the two hard dicks slamming themselves into her time and time again.

The clone hungrily grabbed her supple breast from behind her, and he hold a tight grip on her two soft melons, making her scream even more. She managed to withdraw her arms from Naruto's neck and tried to remove, or at least lessen, the clone's harsh grasp on her bosom, but it was to no avail. Samui resigned to her fate and rested her body against the clone's chest, her relaxation alleviating some of the pain.

Naruto, seeing Samui's naked body glisten with sweat, launched his head to her neck and started to kiss her salt flesh. This — combined with having two holes filled, her newfound relaxation, and two hands firmly on her breasts — resulted in pleasure for Samui, and her brain slowly started to send an abundance of ecstasy all over her body, igniting her body and making her juices pour once more.

The trio was panting and sweating as they all enjoyed the incredible feelings. Samui couldn't believe how warm her body was, and doubted if it had ever been hotter. She was bobbed so swiftly that her saliva escaped from her mouth, making her drool. The clone saw Samui glistening with sweat from behind and smacked his lips on her back, sucking hard on her skin and leaving hickeys over her salty body. Still, as good as this felt, the clone was growing curious about Samui's neatly-shaved snatch. ''Oi, other me,'' he managed to say between pants and moans, ''how about we switch holes?''

Naruto had to admit that he was intrigued. He had never done a woman in the ass before. ''Is that fine with you?'' Naruto asked the double penetrated woman, taking her into consideration for the first time that night.

''I don't care anymore! Just keep fucking me with your logs!'' Both laughed devilishly at her answer. The penetrating duo both slid out of Samui and turned her around; she eagerly embraced the clone's waist with her legs as he thrust himself inside her pussy. He could feel Naruto's sperm that still resided in the blonde, but he didn't care as he moved through the woman's drenched core.

Meanwhile, Naruto placed his hands under Samui's round butt cheeks and spread them wide, some of the clone's previous cum started to drip out, but Naruto had no time to wait until all of the white load was gone, so he threw his hips backwards before he filled Samui's ass in one fell swoop.

''Oh fuck!'' Samui's scream was like music in the clone's ears, filed with delight as her passage grew tighter due to her filled backdoor. Pants and screams was all that could be heard now, and the trio knew that this couldn't go on for much longer as they all felt their climax coming.

The two perverts quickly looked at each other and a silent agreement was made to cum outside this time. ''H-Here it…Here it cums!'' Samui screamed as she discharged her nectar on the clone's raging cock. Samui's body was trembling all over while her head rested on the clone's shoulder as her saliva dropped down her chin, rolling down the clone's shoulder

Samui let out pleasurable yelps and wails as the two perverts kept thrusting during her climax, going faster and harder through her two corridors as they reached their orgasms. Both panted uncontrollably as they slid out of the woman's desirable body and let out their loads; the clone sprayed his white thick load on Samui's taut stomach and thighs, while Naruto came on her round ass and soft lower back. Her scream echoed in the room as the hot substance landed all over her body, and her tired silhouette was laid down on the soft bed by her two sexual partners.

The two watched the panting, glistening, and white-painted woman as she tried to regain her breath. ''Wow…I won't be able to stand for days,'' she joked.

Once she tried to stand, though, she immediately fell back down. ''Maybe it's not a joke,'' she murmured.

The clone and Naruto smirked. ''Well,'' the clone began as he looked at Naruto, ''if she can't get up, we might as well continue for a little while longer.''

 **The end**


End file.
